


UUUUUGGGH

by GlamAngel3766



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Terrible Humor, aka my subconsciousness, innuendos from hell, oops more sin writing, rated explicit for terrible jokes and worse innuendos, worse innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-12-28 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlamAngel3766/pseuds/GlamAngel3766
Summary: *groaning intensifies*





	UUUUUGGGH

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onlymostydead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/gifts).

> Revali groans at the sight of Link.

Revali groans at the sight of Link.

_"Him." _He glares with a gaze like a dagger that could rival that holy and sacred blade of his eternal rival.

Revali groans at the sight of Link.

Revali's lower dagger also tends to shoot itself towards thoughts of dueling Link's lower blade and all the artillery that might come with.

Revali groans at the sight of Link.

The Rito Warrior would jump at any chance to prove he is not only superior in archery but also superior in every other aspect.

Revali groans at the sight of Link.

Revali absolutely loathes Link to the extent it occupies his every waking thought. 

Revali groans at the sight of Link.

Revali absolutely lusts for Link to the extent it occupies his every waking thought. 

Revali moans at the sight of Link.


End file.
